End to the Yuffietines
by FFlove190
Summary: Simple, an end to all the Yuffietines... some two people die during the fic...Vincent lives...read the post
1. Vincent's answer

"If the darkness trapped her... would you save her?" his eyes shifted from the taller man and to the small brunette, her form slender. Out of armor and totally vunerable, that's what they were.

"Umm..." he couldn't think up a response for that. The older man frowned as the girl squirmed in her seat.

"Okay then," he continued. "If she were injured, would you give your life to stop a fiend from destroying her?" his eyes shifted again, and now rested on the floor. The girl sighed and stood up.

"Tell me when you make a dent," she said as she walked out of the door, it closed behind her with a little _whoosh_. He nodded to her back. The other man took a deep breath.

"Are you going to answer now?" he was usually swearing up a storm by now, but he had to remain calm.

"No, no, and no." he stated calmly. The other looked on in disbelief. "I wouldn't risk my life for her, I wouldn't give her the kiss of life, I wouldn't have sex with her, and I wouldn't save her from any form of evil!" he shouted. "And the Yuffietine haters society will unite, so we can kill her!"

"Vincent," Barret said slowly. "You should calm down." Vincent continued to cackle evilly until he transformed into Chaos. Barret jumped back as Chaos made for the door. Unfortunately, Chaos must have forgotten that you had to push the button in order to open it, because he hit the metal with his head. Giving it a dent.

Now, Chaos was very determined. So determined that he ripped open the doors and lunged at the ninja. Unfortunately, Cait Sith walked by and Chaos ended up destroying the stuffed mog and mechanical cat as Yuffie contiued to whistle her way down the corrider. Chaos lunged after her, again, and hit the wall... again, denting it wit hhis hard head. He fell to the floor and tranformed back into Vincent. Vincent took out the Death Penalty and shot Yuffie until she was nothing more than a rolled up ball of human flesh with bullet holes and blood.

"And that ends all the horrible Yuffietines forever..."

A/N: More randomness. Fan Fiction won't let me upload, 'cause my computer is evil! eeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiilllllllllll! Not as evil as flames though. If you like Yuffietines, let me point this out. He was about 24 years old when he was put to sleep. Add thirty years to that... He is almost half a century older than Yuffie! How can you think of them being together?! HOOW!? Plus, it is not cute. It's almost like saying that Rikku slept with Kimahri Ronso!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything intertwined with Final Fantasy. Plus, the people with the high IQ's at Sqaresoft do.


	2. Yuffie dies again

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing my story. Highway woman and Tyramir, you helped me with something too. Yes, Kihmari Ronso and Rikku are one thing. It's like saying Yuffie and Red XIII, but yes. It is like Auron and Rikku. Tyrmir, I'll try and re-write my random ramble into a horrible death for Yuffie, so you'll be happy. But, instead of taking it off the net, reworking it, then putting it back up... I'm just going to stick on another chapter of her pain and suffering... from her point of view. You'll get the screams and the blood... then I'll have to probably upgrade the rating... )shrugs( who cares as long as you people review? And don't send me a flame about that. )Wags finger( 'cause I have a back up plan for flamers. )Big red button appears in hand( And don't send me a flame just 'cause you want to know what the button does!

Yuffie whistled her way down the corridor of the Highwind. Why wouldn't Vincent answer the questions. She was in her own world when maniacal rand through the ship. Then a loud bang, and claws tearing at metal. She didn't even hear Cait's screams. She just continued to whistle her way down the pathway.

Turning left to out of the hall and onto the deck. She was almost there as she heard a loud bang behind her. Quickly turning around, she saw Vincent. His gun raised to her. She let out a shrill scream that cracked glass. Vincent smiled wickedly and let out his shots.

One hit her in the throat, the next in the heart, the other her arm, and the final one was her vagina. If she did survive, she would never be able to enjoy what people loved to write about. As the bullets wedged themselves into her bloodstream, red blood trickled down her throat. Her normal dark green turtle neck was black with blood. Her arm was broken, as Vincent had hit it right in the elbow, twisting it backwards. Her vagina pulsed, yet the feeling was fading, everything was fading. Everything was... going dark.

"And that ends all of the horrible Yuffietines forever..." Vincent's Death Penalty still smoked as he let the rounds hit Yuffie's corpse. Her eyes remained open, he put one more bullet into his weapon and shot her in between the eyes. Satisfied with his job, Vincent walked away.

A/N: That wasn't as descriptive as originally hoped. Still... all hail to those who write Yuffie's death, and that doesn't include me. You can hail to me if you want, but I would prefer if you hailed someone of higher talent.

Disclaimer: Don't own Cait, Vincent, Yuffie, Highwind, or the Death Penalty. (I would like to see Rikku die as well...) The people at Squaresoft, with their high intelligence and addictive games do.

A/N: Have you ever noticed how alike Rikku and Yuffie are?! Have you?! Who would like to make a Yuffietine haters society, as well as a Arriku haters society? Though I doubt any one would actually write about their love unless in desperate need of ideas. Arrikus are Auron and Rikku... that's scary!


	3. The Post

Okay, Since I got flamed about someone saying somethin' about a Yuffietine, I'm going to say this:

This is humor in my eyes. I would like to see Yuffie torture. I added the angst into it, make you happy? You don't have to waste you breath with the spelling and grammer crap. I already knew that, but these were just about five minute rambles for no apparent reason. Killing off a character is fun, so don't say that this site wasn't made for that. Well... maybe it wasn't. But, you get the picture! Flames are worthless against me, since I really don't care how people feel about the characters I torture. Or about me. So go flame some one else worth your time.

A/N: I thank all of you who really can see the truth in the video games. For this, I am taking on requests on what to write next... 'cause I'm out of ideas. But, I will not write anything with unusual pairings (such as Aurikkus and Yuffietines) or way too much seriousness. E-mail or reveiw some requests! Do not, I repeat, Do not send me a flame! It just takes up space and wastes everyone's time. Thank you for reading this post. ; )


End file.
